Seagaro
]] Seagaro is a rather pious man from Grancel who's on a pilgrimage that involves travelling all over the country together with his wife Edel to see all the churches in Liberl, having taken some time off from work for his trip. Whenever the two of them arrive in a new town, the first thing they usually do upon arriving in a new town is visit the local church where Seagaro takes some time to pray. The two then usually go and see the town's sights afterwards with his wife usually dropping by the local stores to do shopping. While Seagaro is taking the trip for spiritual reasons, Edel's motivation for coming along is getting to see and shop at all the stores in the country. The first chapel Seagaro visits on his trip is the church in Rolent. He and his wife arrive in Rolent by airliner the morning after Estelle and Joshua pass their junior bracer qualification test. After praying at the local church, the two of them check in at Hotel Rolent and while they feel it's not quite as grand as the hotel in Grancel, they're nevertheless charmed by the town and the hotel's atmosphere and appreciative of the manager's courtesy. After staying in town for a little while, the two of them head to Bose on the airliner Cecilia just before air traffic gets suspended due to the Linde getting hijacked by the Capua Sky Bandits. Stranded in Bose for the time being, the two visit the local church as usual and spend the rest of their stay at the Bose market, much to Edel's delight and Seagaro's dismay. While the latter concedes that money isn't really a problem and his wife can afford binge shopping like a maniac, her lack of self-restraint offends his principles, and the ongoing lack of public flights has given his wife so much opportunity to shop that it's getting hard to carry all those items along with them. Fortunately for him, after the Linde is discovered in the abandoned mine near Ravennue Village by Estelle, Joshua and Scherazard, public flights gradually resume and Seagaro and his wife are finally able to move on with the pilgrimage and head for Ruan, making it there before Estelle and Joshua. Neither of them having been in Ruan before, they join a tourist group and go see the Langland Bridge before dropping by the local church where they attend evening mass. Afterwards, he and his wife spend some time in Ruan, eating at the Lavantar, seeing the sights and visiting the local store so Edel can indulge in her shopping habits some more, though the store owner's habit of telling tall tales non-stop quickly gets on his nerves. Their trip to the Ruan region culminates in a visit to the Jenis Royal Academy where they attend the school festival. Only having attended Sunday School himself, Seagaro is extremely impressed with the academy as well as the social studies class' exposition, which he ends up visiting. Like many other festivalgoers, he and Edel end up attending the school play and enjoying it quite a bit. Afterwards, they spend one last evening in Ruan before taking an airship to Zeiss. Upon arriving in Zeiss, the two visit the local church as usual and spend the night at the Zahnrad Hotel there, getting caught in the city-wide orbal shutdown that occurs when Professor Russell accidentally triggers the Black Orbment while investigating it and being quite surprised to suddenly find themselves in total darkness. After things return to normal the next day, Seagaro, who doesn't want his wife to spend all their time shopping in town, decides to leave for Elmo early. In the end he merely delays things though, because as soon as the two arrive in the village and notice the hot springs' pump is broken, Edel heads off to the local souvenir shop, much to Seagaro's chagrin. After the pump gets fixed, Seagaro and Edel have dinner, take a soak in the hot springs together and then share a romantic time in the moonlit garden of the inn. The two hear about the incident in Zeiss from the hotel's employees and Seagaro expresses relief they decided to travel to Elmo ahead of schedule. Realizing that Elmo is the last stop of their trip before they head back to Grancel, the two of them decide to extend their stay and take it easy for a little while longer since life will be back to normal as soon as they get back home. The two of them stay in the village until the night Estelle and Joshua rescue Professor Russell and arrive in Grancel just before the Bright siblings do. As they settle back into their usual routine, Edel resumes her work as manager of Grancel's department store and Seagaro picks up looking after the home and attending mass at Grancel's cathedral on a daily basis. Eventually receiving a recommendation from the archbishop for his devotion, Seagaro starts considering writing a book about the experience of his pilgrimage in order to inspire others. The traditional gender roles in Seagaro's and Edel's marriage appear to be reversed; Edel, who inherited her position as the department store's manager from her father, is the breadwinner in the household while Seagaro usually acts as the homemaker, always making breakfast in the morning, cleaning the house during the day and unless he's still at the cathedral when his wife comes home, also making dinner. His marriage to Edel is a classic case of opposites attracting. Seagaro is quiet, restrained, very spiritual and believes in living his life with moderation while Edel is energetic, uninhibited, materialistic and not afraid to spend large amounts of money on binge shopping. While Edel's shopping vice bothers him from time to time, the fact remains that it's his wife and his father-in-law who paid for the pilgrimage as a whole, so Seagaro acknowledges that it's probably not his place to protest too much. Despite their diametrically opposing personalities, Seagaro and Edel do get along well with Seagaro feeling attracted to his wife's free-spiritness while Edel values her husband's earnestness and sincerity, though both acknowledge neither will ever feel comfortable adopting the other's lifestyle. Relations Seagaro is the husband of Edel. Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Rolent NPCs Category:Bose NPCs Category:Ruan NPCs Category:Jenis Royal Academy NPCs Category:Zeiss NPCs Category:Elmo NPCs Category:Grancel NPCs